1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-labeler for automatically and consecutively removing discrete labels from a label-carrying tape and putting each label on an object.
2. Related Art
A conventional hand-labeler is equipped with a movable stopper for setting the desired stroke of a slidable block, thereby adjusting the interval length by which a label-carrying tape is intermittently fed to meet the label size. The slidable block is fixed in position by an associated bolt for example.
Manual adjustment of the intermittent feeding length is not easy, and the precise adjustment is attained with difficulty.